


The GCPP Fanclub

by wunderwolfer



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Community: fangrai-forever, F/F, FangRai, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderwolfer/pseuds/wunderwolfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fangrai-forever prompt 196: When Claire 'Lightning' Farron (the most famous woman in Cocoon) is stopped for speeding she's not sure if she should be irked or intrigued by the beautiful, brunette policewoman who claims to have no idea who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The GCPP Fanclub

**Author's Note:**

> I filled my own prompt again because I am a *#%&head.
> 
> Warning: lesbians, cussing...you must know what I'm like by now.
> 
> Disclaimer: Square Enix owns everything including my brain.

Claire 'Lightning' Farron raced through the streets of Bodhum. She looked at her watch again and cursed. She was late. Today's filming had overrun due to problems with the set and now she was going to be late for Serah's and Snow's rehearsal dinner. It had taken Lightning a long time to come to terms with Serah's relationship with her co-star but they were finally in a place where Lightning was happy about Serah's pending nuptials. However if she turned up late, Serah will think that she had done it to make a point and she can kiss any geniality between the three of them goodbye. Plus she could already imagine the tongue-lashing she was going to get from her irate sister.

Shifting down into third gear she accelerated out of a corner and sped into a leafy suburb, travelling too fast to notice the police motorcycle hidden at the roadside.

Lightning cursed her bad luck as the bright police LED lights flashed in her rearview mirror along with a few blasts of the motorcycle's loud siren. With an aggravated sigh Lightning checked her mirrors, indicated and pulled up next to the sidewalk. _Why, oh why of all the nights for this to happen did it have to happen tonight_ , she bemoaned. She turned off her engine and watched the police officer in her rearview mirror dismount their motorcycle and approach the driver side. This wasn't the first time this had happened to the TV star. If fact it happened so regularly that she was pretty sure the police had her plates on alert, just so they can stop her under some pretence and ask her for her autograph.

It was a complete waste of her time and highly irritating.

The female police officer stopped at the driver's door and quickly looked over the car and its occupant. "Going a little fast back there weren't you ma'am," she said in a foreign accent.

Lightning tutted and took a well-used Sharpie out of her inside breast pocket. She knew exactly how this worked. "Can we just get this over with, I'm in a hurry."

The dark-haired woman chuckled. "Oh well, I am so very sorry to be an inconvenience to you and your day," she said sarcastically with a slight bow. She took out her traffic ticket booklet and a pen. "Licence and registration please."

Lightning's head snapped up to look at the police woman in astonishment. Dressed in the black leathers of the Bodhum motorcycle cops and open white helmet. The only thing she could tell from the woman's appearance was that she was a brunette (due to a few strands of dark brown hair that had escaped her helmet), but apart from that she was unreadable probably due to the large aviator sunglasses that covered half her face.

"What?" The TV star said in shock. That was the last thing Lightning expected her to say.

The officer looked up from whatever she was writing down, took off her sunglasses and pocketed them. Her green eyes locked with Lightning. "Licence...and registration...pretty...please," she said in a firm voice.

Is she being serious? Didn't she know who she was? Lightning took off her own sunglasses. "Seriously?"

The policewoman eyes narrowed slightly as she regarded the TV star but there wasn't a hint of recognition. "Deadly," the woman responded simply and the serious look on her face told Lightning that she meant it.

Lightning hands dropped to her lap, along with a jaw. She couldn't remember the last time someone didn't recognise who she was. Lightning loathed to do this. She wasn't the type to use her fame to her advantage but she had a reputation to uphold. She was the golden girl of the TV industry and if the newspapers found out she had received a speeding ticket she'd never hear the last of it. And her agent Sazh would burst a blood vessel.

She was already cringing and she hadn't even said it yet.

"Do you know who I am?"

The policewoman sighed in exasperation, wondering why she always managed to pull over the divas. "Can't say that I do." She pointed her pen at the pinkette. "Say," she said, tilting her head thoughtfully and bringing her pen to tap against her bottom lip, "you know what might help?"

"What?" Lightning said with a small hopefully smile. _An_ _autograph?_ _A selfie?_

The officer's smile dropped. "Ya licence and registration."

Lightning hesitated for a moment, biting her bottom lip as she regarded the officer thoughtfully. Maybe she was just following protocol, maybe if she complied the woman would just give her a warning. And maybe the licence, with her real name, would jog the woman's memory. Turning away she took her handbag off the passenger, dropped in the Sharpie and routed around in her purse for her documents.

The woman took Lightning's cards and checked them over. She looked at Lightning, then at her licence, then at Lightning. Lightning held her breath. "So Miss Farron do you have any idea how fast you were going back there?"

Lightning let out the breath she had been holding in surprise as the officer didn't even comment on her name. I _s she fucking with me?_ She turned in her seat to follow the brunette walking around her convertible writing down the details. "Look, officer?"

"Yun," the policewoman answered walking back around to the driver's side, and to Lightning's horror still writing out the ticket.

"Officer Yun." She paused. _Am i really going to try this._ "Is there some thing that I could..."

The brunette's eyes narrowed and she shook her head in disbelief as Lightning hesitated over what to say. It was late, her shift was nearly over and the last thing she wanted to do on a Friday night was arrest this woman for trying to bribe an officer and then wait around for transport to take her to the cop shop. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to exact some sort of punishment on the woman for acting like a prima-diva jackass. Speeding and the way she was currently acting, she was obviously desperate to get some where on time - _well prepare to be fashionably late sweetheart,_ thought Officer Yun. Before Lightning could indict herself Yun interjected.

"Step out of the car please Miss Farron," she said opening the driver's door. She leaned down when Lightning remained motionless, looking up at her with an incredulous expression on her face. Obviously this diva wasn't used to being told what to do. "Out of the car," she ordered. Lightning complied and got out, folding her arms and frowning at the policewoman. Yun took a moment to glance over the woman's tailored dark blue power suit and white button-downed shirt as she closed the car door. _Cute,_ she thought idly, _shame about the attitude._

She brought Lightning around to the front of her car and took off her helmet letting her brunette hair fall over her shoulders. With a contented sigh she sat down and forced herself not to grin at the resulting horrified expression on the rich woman's face as she made herself comfortable on the bonnet of the woman's very expensive car.

"Step onto the line please ma'am." She held a hand out to the road marking beside the pavement.

"I'm not drunk!" Lightning exclaimed. She would never do anything as stupid as drink and drive and was offended that the officer would even think so.

"The sooner we do this," she reasoned with the stubborn woman, placing her helmet on her knees, "the sooner you can go."

"Fine," Lightning begrudgingly agreed, stepping onto the line and trying her best to be compliant. It wasn't easy. She listened as Yun explained the test- walk the line, heel-to-toe, hands at your side - but barely paid attention, too preoccupied with her thoughts.

Lightning was so famous now that she couldn't go anywhere without being mobbed by crowds of fans, so much so that she longed for the days when she could just walk outside her house as another unknown ordinary person. And yet she felt dejected because this one woman didn't have a clue who she was. It was no longer just about the ticket, she realised watching the commanding, attractive officer run a hand through her wavy dark hair. She wanted the brunette to recognise her; to see her for who she was and be in awe. So much so that when she had walked the line and Yun asked her to turn and come back, she acted without thinking.

Following the road marking, she put her arms straight up into the air and fell into front layout, then a forward flip and finished with a perfect front aerial right at Officer Yun's feet.

Yun's eyebrows were arched in surprise as the pinkette landed in front of her. Slightly out of breath but pleased with her awesome performance Lightning tilted her hip and put her hand on it waiting for the stunned officer's response. _Cocky little so and so_ , Fang grinned impressed by the woman's flashy arrogant display. This woman suddenly became interesting.

This woman was testing her authority. She stood with a sudden overwhelming desire to be nose-to-nose with the pinkette. Usually when she thought a perp was being disrespectful towards her she'd have their arses in jail quicker than you can say 'contempt of cop'. But instead she felt a thrill run up her spine when Farron didn't step away and defiantly held her gaze with a matching domineering smirk. She wondered how far she would have to push the beautiful woman before she backed down. Or maybe her intense, challenging stare wasn't just bravado and she would never submit. It sent another electric bolt up the competitive officer's spine.

She was so close to doing something she almost forgot herself.

Farron was the first to move. Keeping her eyes locked with the brunettes she moved indiscernibly closer until their faces were almost touched. Her breath was hot on Yun's skin and her expensive perfume filled Yun's senses until she felt dizzy. The officer's grip tightened on her standard-issued helmet and ticket book as Farron leaned in and the feel of it beneath her finger tips reminded Yun why she had ended up so close to the woman in the first place.

Despite being an easygoing fun-loving person Yun wasn't lying. She may be a relatively lenient cop compared to other police officers but she was deadly serious about her job. She took a deep composing breath and stepped away from temptation, missing the disappointed look on Farron's face as she tipped her head forward to put on her helmet. It wasn't without regret that she put some distance between them but she had a job to do and that job was almost done. It was just the ticket and she decided, some verbal discipline.

"Okay ma'am you're free to go," she tore of the woman's ticket from the booklet. "But In answer to your first question I really don't know who you are and I don't really care," she said honestly. "I wouldn't care if you were goddess Etro herself, racing through the suburbs at 40 miles an hour in a 30 mile zone on the back of a behemoth, I still would have pulled ya over. The law is the law. These restrictions have put in place not to be an inconvenience to you but to protect our citizens from harm. Because whether you're Etro on a behemoth or Miss Claire Farron in her beemer if you hit a person while travelling at 40 miles an hour they are 90% more likely to die than if you hit them at 30." She handed Farron her speeding ticket and was pleased that the woman at least had the decency to look ashamed as she took it. "Why don't you think about that and keep an eye on your speed. Have a good night Miss Farron."

Lightning watched Officer Yun walk away in her tight, form-fitting black leathers and mount her motorcycle. She fastened the chin strap of her helmet before she turned on her engine and sped off into the night without sparing the TV star a second glance. Lightning looked down at her watch and cursed at time. Yun's lecture wasn't the last tongue-lashing was going to get tonight she predicted, but it was quite possibly the worst.

 

xxXOXxx

 

The next day Officer Oerba Yun Fang sat at her desk writing up the report of her incident with the speeding pinkette. Putting her details into the police database she pressed search and an unsmiling photo of Miss Claire Farron popped up onto her computer screen. _Not one prior, not even a parking ticket. So why was she acting like I should know her?_ the brunette questioned searching the intriguing woman's image and information for clues but there was nothing.

Leaning back in her seat she looked over at her partner's desk. Vanille and her had been best friends from an early age and were practically sisters. They had always done everything together even joining the police force. So when Vanille had been transfered from Oerba to Bodhum for a promotion, Fang had immediately put her name down on the transfer list and arrived last week, almost six months later than the redhead. Consequently Vanille had been here a lot longer and probably knew everyone worth knowing in the city of Bodhum.

"Hey Vanille," she said to attract the redheads attention from the reports she was reading.

"Yep?" Vanille chirped without looking up.

"Do you know a Miss Claire Farron?"

Vanille head snapped up from her desk. "Claire Farron?" Fang answered with a nod. "As in Claire 'Lightning' Farron?"

"Nah just Claire Farron. I pulled her over last night for speeding in her beemer and..."

She stopped mid-sentence as Vanille dropped her pen and scrambled around the table, knocking some reports onto the floor in her excitement to look at Fang's computer and Miss Farron's photo. She gasped. "Lightning Farron," she pointed at the screen. "You pulled over Lightning Farron and you spoke to her."

Fang frowned at Vanille's awestruck expression. "Errrrr yeah, looks like it."

"You pulled over Lightning Farron and spoke to her," Vanille repeated sounding a little bewildered. And then a thought suddenly occurred to her. Standing upright, her face changed from amazed to fuming in the space of a millisecond. "You pulled over Lightning Farron and spoke to her, and you didn't tell me!" She suddenly yelled, clipping Fang around the ear.

Fang pitched forward slightly as Vanille's hand connected with her head. "Owww, what the hell Vanille!" She complained in astonishment, rubbing her sore ear and glaring up at the angry redhead. Growing up with the redhead she was used to Vanille's reprimands but this time she had no idea what she had done to incur the woman's wrath. "Why would I tell you. I just thought she was another perp with an inflated ego."

"You don't know who she is?" Vanille asked through her teeth. Fang shook her head. "So ya didn't get me an autograph!" She chastised, giving Fang a harder smack around the other ear.

"Oww bloody hell!" Fang growled giving her friend a push. "That really hurt Vanille. What the hell is the matter with you?" She held onto her damaged ear and kept both eyes on the irrate partner to intercept any further attacks. What could Claire Farron have done to cause such a fanatical reaction from her partner? Hearing some sniggers and chuckles from some of other officers at Fang's being aggressively rebuked by the small redhead, Fang scrunched up some waste paper with her free hand and threw it at the nearest amused offender.

"Fang, I luuuuvvvvv Lightning Farron! She's the star of my favourite TV series of all time 'Guardian Corps: Peace and Protection'. It's huge in Cocoon, everybody watches it. How do you not know who she is?" Vanille lamented, dramatically dragging her fingertips over her face as she looked up at the heavens and grieved for the missed opportunity of obtaining Claire Farron's signature.

 _Ah geez,_ Fang rolled her eyes as she understood why Vanille was so upset, _another thing Vanille was obsessing over._ If it wasn't a TV programme, it was a computer game, and if if it wasn't a game it was a book - she put the geek in geek-chic. "Give me a break Vanille I only moved here last week. I haven't even finished unpacking." She didn't even have a TV yet.

Vanille's eyes widened excitedly as it suddenly occurred to the avid fan that it wouldn't be a conplete loss, she could introduce Fang to the wonders of GCPP. She grabbed Fang's collar, pulled the brunette towards her and excitedly said in one breath. "IhaveeveryepisodeonDVDyoushouldcomeoverandwatchittonight."

Fang looked down at Vanille's hands tightly gripping her collar and then back up at the woman's feverish, breathless enthusiasm. Saying no was probably a bad idea.

 

xxXOXxx

 

 "...before she started staring in the show she was a sergeant in the army where her codename was Lightning, so she's a real life badass. Claire Farron is the only cast member in the show, apart from Snow Villiers, who does all their own stunts and fight scenes," Vanille gushed, while wearing her official GCPP T-shirt and drinking hot chocolate out of her official GCPP mug.

Fang helped herself to some more popcorn. "Who's Snow?" She asked, tucking her legs underneath her and making herself more comfortable on Vanille's sofa.

"The blond. He's Lightning's love interest. They haven't done anything yet but at the end of Season 3, 47.09 minutes into episode 3.19 'Make love not war', they almost kissed," Vanille smiled dreamily. As a fanatic Lilliers shipper she longed for the day when her OTP declared their love for one another. _It will happen. It has to happen._

Fang rolled her eyes and threw a few kernels into her mouth. Why is it that in every TV series she'd ever watched there had to be some sort of sexual tension between the lead male and female characters? Its like TV is telling us that men and woman are unable to have a platonic, meaningful relationships.

Apart from that the show was alright, a bit cheesy but Claire made it more than bearable. On screen she was incredible. Her character Lightning was determined, strong and refreshingly independent. She demanded your attention when ever she came on screen and Vanille was right, she was force to be reckoned with. Her fight scenes were amazing and the fact that Claire performed all her own stunts gave Lightning's character incredible depth. She could definitely understand why Claire and the show was so popular, although it may also have something to do with the ridiculously unsuitable, very revealing uniform Lightning was wearing. I _mean short skirt and a cape for an officer of the law! Totally inappropriate, even if it is as sexy as hell._

The Pulsian pair's attention was drawn back to the TV as Lightning was ambushed by a gang of TV-typical drug dealers welding knives and large chains. They watched Lightning spin and kick, taking out two criminals with a roundhouse kick and the leg sweep. Then quick as a flash she span around onto her feet, converting her blade to gun mode as she turned to point the barrel at the criminal who attacking her from behind. The camera zoomed into a close up of the soldier's face. "Don't," she advised in her low husky voice, and the camera panned out as the man wisely dropped his knife and held up his hands in surrender.

Fang's face heated up as Lightning's piercing gaze seemed to hold hers through the TV screen, reminding her of the moment when they had stood nose to nose. Trying to stare each other down, daring each other to make the first move. To do what Fang was no longer sure. When Claire had leaned closer she had thought the woman was going to kiss her.

She wondered what would have happened if she had, and her imagination immediately went into gutter as images ran through her mind in quick succession; their lips pressed to one another's, hands in each others hair pulling the other closer, legs around her hips as she laid Claire down on the front of her car, buttons flying as she ripped open her white, spotless shirt, leaning down to adore every inch of her.

But now, watching Lightning on Vanille's TV snarl, punch Snow in the face and then make an emotional speech about honour and justice , Fang doubted that anything would have ever happened between them. It was all just a fantasy. Because why would a talented and stunning woman like Claire Farron, who could have the pick of the Cocoonian populace, look at an ordinary plod like her.

 

xxXOXxx

 

The next seven days passed in mundane monotony for the police officer. It had been one of those boring weeks when nothing exciting ever happened, which was great for society but bad for Fang's piece of mind. She managed to keep herself preoccupied by writing up crime reports and overtime, so that only now and then her thoughts would linger back to a certain famous TV star. But it wasn't easy. Now that she knew who Claire was she seemed to be everywhere. She had successfully avoided watching any more episodes of GCPP (much to Vanille's dismay) but there were still the billboards, magazines articles, adverts. Everywhere she turned Claire's steely, cool gaze seemed to be staring right back at her.

Fang never thought that she would think it but thank Etro for police paperwork. When she could hold up in the office away from any visual reminders and get nose deep in bureaucracy to keep her mind busy. In fact she was so engrossed reading the paper report in her hands, lounging back in her chair with her feet on the desk, that she didn't notice how deadly quiet the busy office had become or the person standing over her.

"Excuse me I'm here about my speeding ticket," the woman said.

Fang took her pencil she was chewing out of her mouth. "Traffic's down the hall," she replied without looking up, and used the chewed writing implement to point the woman in the right direction. "Fourth door on the right."

"No Officer Yun, I am here to see you about my ticket."

Fang audibly groaned. _Another whining perp trying to wheedle their way out of their ticket._ She threw the report on her desk, and pulling her feet from the table she span in her chair towards the the woman beside her and looked up.

Claire Farron dressed in dark brown boots, black skinnys and a button down white shirt was standing in front of Fang, shadowed by a large behemoth-of-a-man. And for a split second Fang thought she was dreaming, or in a moment of true confusion looking at a life-sized advert until the woman reached up to take off her own sunglasses.

Lightning's blue eyes moved slowly down the body of the woman who had been invading her thoughts every waking moment of the day for the last week. She was just as gorgeous as she remembered, especially in her dark blue police uniform. It was almost as good as the leathers...almost. _And she's cute when she's flabbergasted_ , Lightning thought trying to stop herself from smiling at Officer Yun's stunned expression.

Recovering from her initial shock, Fang's mouth snapped shut and she lowered her eyebrows as she pushed out of her chair and onto her feet while correcting her uniform and buttoning up the top few buttons of her shirt. She told herself that it was just because she should be properly dressed for dealing with work related issues, but later she would admit that she had needed the distinctive uniform to give her that authoritative edge over the incredibly challenging woman.

Attire back in place Fang's eyes drifted between the TV star and the large, intimidating, dark suited man standing directly behind her. The police officer immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. "I'm not dropping the ticket,' Fang told the actress, in no uncertain terms.

"I didn't ask you too," Lightning frowned, although given her behaviour the last time they had met she could hardly blame the officer for thinking she was the type to try and dodge her accountability. "You were right," Fang quickly looked to actress. "I was being reckless and dangerous. I have to take responsibility for my actions and accept the consequences."

"Well...good," was all Fang could think to say, surprised by the proud women's omission.

Lightning glanced around the large room and the dozens of officers silently watching their entire exchange from behind their desks. Following her gaze Fang thanked every deity she could think of that this was Vanille's day off. Silent staring was nothing compared to what Vanille would have done if she had been here to meet her idol.

"Perhaps you can show me to the traffic division," Claire suggested to Officer Yun. "You can watch me pay my fine and the closure of our encounter."

"Sure." Fang readily agreed, touched by the gesture and happy to spend some more time in the woman's company. She walked ahead of the woman and opened the office door for her and her bodyguard. Fang glared at the office's occupants as a few of her buddies began quietly wolf whistling and making kissy noises at the blushing police officer. "Grow up," she scowled, giving them them the finger.

She gave Claire an apologetic smile as she quickly closed the door behind her to drown out their laughter and protect them from the barrage of paper balls they were throwing in her direction.

They set off at a slow pace, walking along the long hallway in companionable silence and sharing the odd smile when either of them caught the other's stolen glances. "I want to apologise for my behaviour the other night," Lightning finally said. "It has been such a long time since anyone has treated me like a regular person that sometimes I forget myself."

"No worries, I appreciate ya coming here to apologise." If Claire was anything like her, it had taken a lot of guts to come here in person and admit that she had been wrong. And she was flattered that Claire taken the time to track her down to do it.

"So, here we are," Fang commented as they stopped outside the Traffic division's door.

"Yes,"' Lightning simply responded but didn't move to open it. Instead she stayed right where she was, looking expectantly at the Police officer.

They stood for a few moments in awkward silence as they both tried to think of something else to say. And then it suddenly occurred to the police woman that there was a legitimate reason she could speak to the TV star for a little longer and please a certain nerdy redhead. "This is kinda embarrassing but...can I have an autograph?"

It was probably the last thing Lightning expected the police officer to say after their last meeting. She laughed lightly to herself, amused by the irony of the request. "So you've found out who I am?"

"Yeah," Fang admitted, bashfully rubbing the back of her neck, "turns out my partner Vanille is your No.1 fan. If she finds out I met you again and didn't get her an autograph, she's liable to strangle me with her official GCPP T-shirt."

Lightning's smile wavered. "You're partner?" She asked quietly and internally reprimanded herself for getting her hopes up. _Of course someone as pretty as Fang has a girlfriend._

Fang chuckled and waved her hands dismissively. "Oh, no not like that, she's my work partner." And over eager to clarify that Vanille was not her girlfriend and classify her current relationship status she added without thinking, "I'm single," realising too late that she'd just made herself sound really desperate.

Feeling exposed Fang's shoulders slumped but her slip made Lightning's smile return to full force, along with her confidence.

Walking back to her bodyguard who had been following them, Lightning quietly said something to him and he gave her the grey messenger bag he had been holding and went to wait around the corner as instructed. Always prepared for anything, Lightning took out one of the glossy photos of herself she used for autographs and her faithful, well-used Sharpie. Leaning against a wall she wrote - _To Vanille, an actual officer of the law and a real life Cocoon heroine, Love Lightning -_ and handed the signed photo to Fang.

"Thanks," she smiled looking at the photo of Lighting in her GC uniform. "Vanille is going to really love it."

"So have you watched any episodes of GCPP?" Lightning inquired putting away her pen.

"A couple, but Vanille's been bugging me to watch some more with her."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't watch any more episodes," Lightning said seriously, pulling a piece of paper out of her jean's pocket. "I don't want to date a fan." Fang took the slip held out to her and opened it to find Claire's name and number.

Fang felt a heady rush of excitement as she looked down at Claire's phone number. It was almost unbelievable but she had the handwritten proof in her hands. The woman of her dreams had just asked her out and she was so ecstatic she wondered if she would ever be able to wipe the happy grin from her own face. But Fang didn't want the presumptuous woman to think that she had the upper hand, or that Fang was the type of woman to give in so easily.

"And what if I don't want to date the most famous woman in Cocoon?" Fang said with a teasing smile.

Claire's eyes narrowed. "Oh, you'll call," she said confidently, folding her arms and tilting her hip with that rue smile that made Fang's heart race.

"And what if I don't?" Fang questioned, squaring up to the woman and putting her hand on her hip to mirror Claire's arrogance.

Lighting looked around quickly to check they were alone and stepped closer to the other woman. Keeping eye contact with the officer she slowly tilted her head towards the brunette. Surprised by the bold move Fang's eyes darted over the actress' face and down to her inviting pink lips. They curled into a victorious smile. "You will," Lightning said in a low husky voice, turning away quickly before Fang could lean in and close the gap.

 _Yeah, I will,_ Fang happily agreed, watching Claire saunter down the hall. "Hey, what about your ticket?" She questioned pointing at the office door.

Claire glanced over her shoulder and couldn't stop herself from chuckling at the police officer's confused expression. "I paid it last week," she revealed smugly. There was no point keeping it a secret any longer, not now she had got what she came here for. "See you soon Officer Yun."

Fang's grin widened, _cheeky little so and so._.."Hey Claire?" Lightning stopped dead in her tracks, surprised at the use of her real name, hardly anyone called her Claire anymore, but quickly decided she liked it when it fell from the brunette's lips.

Fang waited for the pinkette to turn around with an arched, questioning eyebrow. "Call me Fang." The star nodded and Fang's breath hitched as Claire gave her a large genuine smile. It left her breathless.

Once she was out of sight Fang released the top button of her shirt and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. That had been exhilarating and all they had done is talk to one another. She put her hand to her chest to feel her heart beating quick and strong - she felt like she'd just jumped out of a plane without a parachute. It this was the effect Claire had on her just by a little flirting she couldn't wait to find out how she reacting when she touched her, or even kissed her.

 _Bloody heart might explode_. Even the thought of it was making her tremble.

Whistling a lively Pulsian tune, she walked back to her office with a spring in her step. Only two weeks in this town and she already had a date with the most beautiful woman in the world. Maybe Cocoon wasn't as bad as she thought.

 

* * *

**Omake**

Vanille knocked on Fang's door and hummed happily to herself as she waited for her friend to answer. She had barely seen the brunette in the last few weeks, she always seemed to be busy, but today was Fang and Vanille's monthly day of fun and she had so much planned for the two of them to do together.

Fang opened the door with a large, happy grin which disappeared as soon as she laid eyes on the redhead. "Vanille," she said worriedly. She quickly glanced around the door into her apartment and then stepped outside, pulling the door towards her but keeping her hand on the doorknob. "What are you doing here?"

"What d'ya mean what am I doing? We always spend the first Sunday of every month together." Vanille tried peering around the anxious brunette guarding her door. "What are you hiding in there?" She asked suspiciously as Fang almost closed her door to obstruct the redhead's view.

"Nothin', I'm not hiding nothing," she said with a shrug trying to sound nonchalant but Vanille could tell straight away that she was lying.

"So let me in."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It's...being...I'm painting the living room."

"Really? You're painting in your police training gear," Vanille said dubiously looking over Fang's treasured dark blue Oerba police T-shirt and shorts, "and you haven't got a spot of paint on you."

Fang's face screwed up in concentration as she tried to think of a excuse to keep Vanille outside and then remembered there was a reason why Vanille was the best interrogator on the force. She could see through people's lies faster than Etro on a behemoth. She gave up. Her face slackened. "You can't come in here."

"Honey," a women's voice called to Fang from inside. Fang quietly cursed as Vanille's eyebrows arched in surprise, "where do you keep your coffee?"

 _Fang has a girlfriend. Fang has a girlfriend and she hadn't told me!_ Vanille felt a mix of anger and intrigue. Fang always told her everything. She frowned and pursed her lips.

Fang knew and feared that look.

"No Vanille don't-" Fang pleaded but before she finish Vanille had jabbed the sensitive spot on Fang's right side to make her release the door knob, and was pushing her way into the flat.

She stormed into Fang's apartment ready to investigate, took a few steps and then stopped dead in her tracks - stunned and slack jawed.

"Oh hello," Lighting Farron greeted a little embarrassed to be caught wearing nothing but Fang's dressing gown. _Sat at the kitchen island, enjoying her breakfast, eating some toast - like she was an normal, ordinary, everyday person_. "You must be Vanille, Fang has told me a great deal about you," Lightning said with a small friendly smile. Dusting her hands of crumbs, she stood and walked towards the redhead.

 _Lightning Farron...Claire 'Lightning' Farron is standing right in front of me._ Still gobsmacked Vanille looked down at the hand Lightning Farron was holding out to her, up at Lightning Farron and then back down at the hand. And then as if in a dream she began floating towards her hero.

Fang stood in between the two women before Vanille recovered enough to take Claire's hand. "Vanille," she warned her awestruck friend in a firm voice, "don't."

The celebrity put a hand on Fang's shoulder and tried to move her out of the way. "Its okay Fang," she reassured the brunette, she was used to dealing with fans.

But Fang stayed where she was, with her eyes on her stunned friend and her back to Claire ready to defend her girlfriend. "No Claire, you don't understand." Vanille's fanaticism was in a league of its own. Her intense, bubbly, enthusiastic gushing - filled with occasional blubbering and attempts to initiate unyielding hugs - could squeeze the energy from the most hardened celebrity. The two lovers had been keeping there a relationship a secret up until now because Claire liked to keep her private-life private. And that was just fine with Fang. The brunette had no desire to be suddenly thrust into the limelight, and she did not want Vanille to find out and scare her new girlfriend away.

Because Fang knew exactly how the redhead would react upon meeting her current idol. She could see it bubbling up inside of Vanille. The redhead was overcoming her initial shock at meeting Lightning, and now her wide, glassy eyes were filling with unshed tears, her body was beginning to tremble barely able to contain her excitement, it wouldn't be long until...

Fang started and Claire blanched as Vanille emitted the traditional battle cry of the devoted fan. Putting her hands on her cheeks and leaning forward slightly, she let loose her most excited, high-pitched, blood curdling squeal.

There was little Fang or Lightning could do to restrain such devotion.

**Author's Note:**

> The Claire/ Lightning became tricky. I've tried to make it so everyone calls her Lightning, she even calls herself Lightning because she has had the nickname for so long. But Fang calls and considers her Claire.
> 
> I think that if Lightning Farron was a TV star, Vanille would be her biggest fan. And her excitement over introducing Fang to her favourite show is pretty much my reaction to introducing my friends to anything I geek over - total geekgasm. However when I meet people I admire I'm the complete opposite of Vanille. I barely speak except to mumble that I love their work, and I avoid all eye contact - I'm a creepy geek.
> 
> Always appreciate feedback so let me know what you think.


End file.
